


Bittersweet June

by spadeK



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, First time lesbian sex, Getting Together, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Nobody is Dead, On The Barricade, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, little ooc, sorry Marius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: Everybody comes to the barricade for giving their lives, but actually it has a different ending this time. They get to find their true love and a bright future awaits them ahead.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bittersweet June

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, I finally finished my first English fanfic (and porn:)!   
> Yes, I love ABC friends too much, and no, not Marius lol 
> 
> I'm not a native speaker so if anything sounds awkward, please let me know in the comment :3
> 
> Hope it's not too bad and enjoy the reading!

In the night of June 5th, clouds collect together and roll in the sky, raising to pouring rain, which yet hasn't fallen over the city. Paris is half-asleep in her dreams, but totally awake in her blood, running through all those people in her veins. At this moment, the Rue St.Denis becomes her heart, longing for a change like electricity over her entire body. 

Footsteps, screaming, whispering, gun-shooting, singing, glass breaking, noise of messy collapsed furniture. 

Marius is already there, just sending Éponine to give his letter to Cosette. Éponine halts on her way and decides to steal a glimpse from it--

"Tonight I'm going to die. I love you....."

He knew he wouldn't make it! She crumples the letter, frowns. Oh, how sad Cosette would be when reading such sentences, knowing her lover is not coming back alive? Of course she loves him feverishly given her daydreaming smile directly toward his face as well as her soft words, sweet like lilies, slowly whispering to him.....she was at the gate that night, witnessing love communication between them at their first sight, when she was aside being furiously jealous for that nobody had shown such expression toward her, never even a girl. 

Now here's the chance, to deliver the bloody truth, to wake Cosette from her princesses dreams, watching crystal tears falling over her pretty face as her eyes shining from grief, like white lily tainted by rain with all her colors being washed away. This thought triggers a sense of cruel excitement over Éponine, but this excitement feels quite like bittersweetness. 

No, I can do this for him, but not to her. She throws the letter away and rushes to the barricade. 

Sorry, Marius. She murmurs to herself, not really feeling it. 

***

The students and workers all gather at the barricade. From the yellowish candle lights sparkling on the street, they are rearranging the chunk of furniture and making an inventory. Éponine sees Enjolras among them, talking to Courfeyrac with concern on his face. Looks like he's worrying about someone who has been missed. 

From a distance, she also sees Marius and Bossuet busy collecting guns, unaware of the surrounding environment. Tonight she feels lucky to wear boy's clothes because she doesn't want Marius to recognize her here, or lie to him about his request. She lowers her cap just to cover her face a bit more and smears some dust on the cheek. 

"Ponine, give me a hand." A familiar voice asking lowly from behind. It is Grantaire, who hides behind a wall. 

Éponine nods and comes over. "Jesus, where the hell did you get this?" She is amazed at the cannon that appears to be brand new. Grantaire and other two workers are pushing it on the street, "Can you help us make it move in the front. Be sure to walk it on the street. Thanks." 

"Tell me about it, R." Éponine pulls the cannon in the front while the boys push it onto the street. 

"Tell me why you're here, Ponine." Grantaire gives her a naughty smirk, then continues. "I sneaked into their depot and grabbed the best gift, that's it." 

Courfeyrac notices them and hurries to help them out. Enjolras jumps down the barricade, meeting Grantaire's gaze when he glances over; so filled with sharp determination and some astonishment that causes Grantaire's heart to tremble, that makes Grantaire speechless. 

"Place it in the nearest deserted tavern. We'll have to use it only in the most urgent condition." He claims. Turning to Grantaire, his expression becomes softer, while his voice shifts even lighter: "Thank you, Grantaire." 

A sudden blush spreads the drunkard's cheek. He doesn't even know where to look at, where to rest his hands, but mumbling: "Well, Enjolras, you know.....I, I didn't drink a drop today....." 

Seeing Marius and few fellows running over here to look at the cannon, Éponine hides away in a corner, leaning against the wall. To her surprise, there's another person, pulling at the fabric of her coat with a low, timid voice: "Éponine?"

She abruptly turns to that voice, and finds that Cosette stands beside the wall in her tight black fancy dress. 

***

Cosette is truly very beautiful, even in a night like this. 

"Damn it, what are you doing here?" cries Éponine, and soon enough she calms down with a cold voice. "Marius is out on that street, if you are seeking him." 

"I didn't even know he's here." Cosette replies in an unexpectedly continent tone, looking into her eyes. "I came here for you." 

Éponine freezes at her sight, next second bursting into laughter. "Your ladyship came here for me a humble bitch, you bourgeoisie princess befell on me a poor girl? C'mon, don't give me this condescending shit, Cosette. You don't even know me."

"I know your name, Éponine Thénardier. The other night you.....said you would fall in love with me at first sight too, if you were a boy. " She hides her shyness and looks at the ground. "But you should have told me your name then. You think I didn't recognize you, but I did at the close glance of your figure. How could I forget my childhood in the inn, all those starving days and sleepless nightmares of the woods? You were the only one who was nice to me, although you had to be mean in your parents' presence. It was not Marius, not my mum, not God, not law, not even my papa, but you!" She bites her lips as if making a hard decision. "I never know your friends or any revolution, but you're here. That's enough for me." 

Footsteps come closer with some talkings. "Shhh, they are searching the place." Éponine grabs Cosette's hand and rushes into a nearby restaurant, which is deserted too. Motley walls tell some years behind it, stairs half-broken covered with dust. From the stained window on second floor, the street scenes could be viewed clearly that revolutionaries are checking the nearby blocks. The flame of torches in their hands, in their voice and eyes, lighting up this small room in a sense of infinity. 

"Why don't you tell Marius that you're here?" Looking around the messy empty chairs and tables, Éponine asks. 

"Then why don't you?" Cosette steps closer, gazing into her eyes. 

Éponine laughs aloud, meeting her gaze directly as if taking Cosette into the browness of her eyes. Cosette feels her heart pounding in her chest--unlike other girls, Éponine never holds back her laughter or emotion. Cosette likes her bright laughter and her bluntness, but at this moment, she wonders if she can share the flame sparkling in Éponine's eyes. 

She takes one step closer and presses her lips to the corner of Éponine’s. Her first kiss, a gentle touch. Just lasting a little longer than formality, she remains her eyes shut but can still feel the sudden halt of Éponine’s breath. “You’re free to fall in love as a girl.” She says to her ears, Éponine’s dirty hair brushing her face.

Éponine responds even faster than Cosette opening her eyes. Lips meeting lips, she kisses her fanatically, a hand on her waist pulling her closer, another in her smooth hair. Cosette gets caught in a short of breath for that she’s a bit scared by such emotional contact, so zealous, wild, and reckless; nobody has ever treated her like this, setting her on fire in just one kiss or overcoming her shyness from longing. She can’t help leaning in Éponine’s arms and breathing a tender sigh into her mouth. 

“Freedom is our call here. But you’ve made a terrible mistake, mademoiselle.” Next second Éponine breaks herself free from her arms, the cool look coming back to her expression. She looks down from the window and says in a rather detached tone: “Marius is down there. Come to your lover and leave. Wish you a happy life together.”

Cosette is sad at the sight of the condensed flame in her eyes. “I never love Marius! Don’t you understand? He’s just a daydream fantasy that I thought I loved! I didn’t love him at the first sight, so don’t later at all his words. I sneaked out and came here not for him or death, but only for you!” 

“Do you have any idea what it means to be here tonight?” Éponine yells back, pointing at the street scenes. “I don’t want to educate you about revolution, people, citizenship, or infinity. Just look at us, what possibility do we hold against the whole bourgeoisie, country, and national guards? ‘at dawn we’re all died’, even Enjolras said so. You shouldn’t end yourself like this since you’re never on our side, Cosette, especially there’s a rich happy life awaits you…..”

An abrupt boom of guns cuts her off. The fire starts on the street, some bullets breaking the glass. Dust and noise fill the space, cracked floor shaking. They hide in the corner from the flying tiny glass pieces. In a short while, the crossfire stops and clamour fills the block again. 

“At least tonight, I’m on your side. My papa needs me to be his entire happiness, while Marius needs me to be his. I want my own happiness and this moment feels like it, which is worth the death.” Cosette grabs her hand and kisses her again. This time she grows bolder, licking these lips lightly with her apex and trying to part them; Éponine finally gives up resistance and wraps her petite soft body in arms, holding her tight against her breast.

And then her kisses fall on Cosette like pouring rain, nourishing her lips, face, nose, and chin. She slides her tongue into Cosette’s mouth and enlaces with hers to explore further, fingertips caressing along her soft neck. Ceaseless shudders run through Cosette in the sound of kissing, so pleasant that she can hardly stand. Éponine notices that and rises one knee between her legs, moving to seek her area beneath her long thick dress. Cosette can’t help letting out a gentle moan of pleasure. She stands up and has Éponine sit on a table, moving her shivering fingers to undo her pants. 

“You’re only seventeen.” Éponine states her last rational concern. 

“You’re no older. Plus, it is the last night of my life.” Cosette throws the pants aside and spreads her bare legs, couching down to plant a kiss on her labium. She whispers against her tummy with a sigh: “Anyway, we will be forever seventeen at dawn.” 

To Éponine’s surprise, there’s no sadness or pity in her tone. 

Cosette buries her face between her thighs, shutting her eyes to continue kissing the labium, as if it’s something too glamourous to be seen. Slowly she slides her tongue into her lover’s pussy and bashfully grazes the soft intine, feeling Éponine trembling at the sense and suddenly closing her legs together a bit. A happy moan escapes her mouth. Encouraged by this, Cosette grows wilder with her repeated journey in the channel, stretching her tongue further inside to reach the central spot. Éponine feels like there’s a tender melody singing through her body, closer and closer to the heart, which blocks all the noise outside and sends the exceptional pleasure along her spine; this pleasure becomes even less tolerable when meeting the clear blue of Cosette’s eyes as well as the pure way she looks upon at her. The silk-like skin of Cosette’s cheek against her inner thighs is driving her insane. 

The closest sense Éponine can recall as sweet as this is her falling asleep dreamlessly on a large soft bed. Probably ten years ago. She can’t remember clearly. 

She holds Cosette’s cheek in her palms, gazing deeply into her cloudy eyes for a while. And she kisses her moist lips, stealing a bit taste of her own transparent honeydew. Now the room feels increasingly hotter, especially when she notices Cosette’s long tight black dress while she’s already half-naked. She starts to unbutton Cosette’s dress, struggling with her complex exquisite fastener style. However, Cosette initiatively unbuttons her clothes and puts Éponine’s hands on her exposed skin, with a comparably bolder smile she nods at the passionate flame in Éponine’s sight over her. 

Cosette’s body looks rather green like any teenage girls, but Éponine seems to smell aroma from every inch of her warm pinkish skin. She unrolls her overcoat on the table for Cosette to comfortably lay down and places one knee beside her lover while another leg supporting herself on the floor. She stabilizes herself in this position and grips the edges of the table, lowering her body toward Cosette’s, skin against skin. Trailing a palm along Cosette’s fine curve, Éponine plants unbreaking kisses from her mouth to tummy, focusing on her nipples at last. In the pace with Cosette’s soft moans, she slips a hand between her slender legs and lightly brushes her tiny entrance with one finger. Meanwhile, Éponine moves her tongue to tease the nipples, satisfied with the gradual erection of them in Cosette’s louder moans. She doubles the efforts faster, letting out more desirable moans from Cosette, while she puts one finger gently into her. 

Éponine never knows how to make love, but she knows exactly how to smell a white lily as well as how to take care of her favorite treasure. Concerning Cosette’s inexperience, she explores her garden very carefully, ready to retreat if Cosette frowns. She would linger around her entrance little longer just to assure she’s wet enough. 

“Ah, you’re so tight.” Murmurs Éponine, pressing a kiss on her collarbone. 

Cosette blushes, her eyelashes quivering. She’s too adorable—this thought sets Éponine’s heart on fire. Feeling Cosette is ready, she pushes her whole finger in and gently wriggles it to adapt to Cosette’s tightness. She can feel the pussy is shrinking and relaxing around her finger, warm and moist. When Cosette totally quits her tense, she turns the finger around a bit and moves it quicker. Cosette can’t help but moaning louder as she fucks her, twisting her legs around Éponine’s waist and pulling her closer. Excited by this, Éponine works on her harder until sweat begins shining on Cosette’s smooth skin; poking the softest spot, she feels her finger is melting from Cosette’s texture. Éponine shifts an angle and caresses her in a rougher way. Cosette clinches her teeth and shakes her legs as she works on her faster, her tummy twitching with her lovely ribs faintly seen. Éponine feels Cosette a boom of rose beneath her. 

“Oh, my lover, my fate…..my favorite pain…..” Cosette’s voice sounds like singing. She arches her back and takes a heavy breath. 

That voice, which she was longing for earlier, just called for her. Éponine draws out her finger and licks it—the same bittersweetness she felt when deciding to abandon Marius’s letter. 

***

On the street, the revolutionaries are at their positions to be prepared for any sudden attack. Afraid of the growing number of people and weapons joining the barricade, the King sent a messenger to communicate with them and required a representative to come to the palace for negotiation. At first Enjolras refused the offer, insisting that the Republic must be built on the abdication of the King. Combeferre had a serious discussion with him over the benefits and costs on continual fight; the rest of their fellows joined the discussion too. Eventually, the leader remained silent and nodded at Combeferre’s petition to be the representative. 

New expectation and worries gleam in the air. Grantaire pats Marius on the shoulder, who is weighed down sitting against the wall, staring into the space like a ghost. “Relax, Marius. Now your vapor beloved doesn’t have to weep for you, shouldn’t you be happy?” 

Marius replies his grin with a sorrowful face. “Grantaire, I feel that I have been in my own dream all the time.” 

“Oh, like me? It’s ok, being in dream doesn’t kill anyone.” When Grantaire is about to sit beside him, Enjolras walks toward them. “Grantaire, could you check the block with me?” He asks lightly, blinking his ocean blue eyes. 

Grantaire is amazed at his beauty, especially at this moment of rare softness in his expression. 

“How’s Marius?” As they are walking shoulder by shoulder, Enjolras asks in concern. 

“Nothing serious. Just lovesick.” Simple answer. 

Silence extends between them in the surrounding noise. “Will you still come to Musain if we succeed this time?” Enjolras asks again with an uncertain tone. 

“Yes, if you folks will still gather in Musain afterwards.” Grantaire feels hurt by the question. 

Enjolras reaches for his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, smiling. “We will always be there. You have my promise.” 

Grantaire hasn’t been adjusted to the sudden shift from facing death to facing the love of his life. He stands so close to him. Grantaire doesn’t even realize that he grasps Enjolras’s hand tight in his, heart beating too fast to hold anything back. With a rush of blood to brain, he drags Enjolras to a corner of the block, a small bind of light scattering on his brilliant face. The leader doesn’t resist, looking at him with curiosity. 

“I, I want to clarify one good thing about death.” Grantaire takes a deep breath, letting the words out of his chest. “Death is the final impasse of human, the end to everything. Itself is only void, a permanent state of emptiness, not really dense intensity. But the finite moments before its arrival are intense enough to trigger any oppressed emotion or behavior, that’s it! That’s why there’s incredible courage breaking out just few seconds before death. I was going to tell you when our time comes…..or I would never tell.”

Enjolras frowns. “Tell me what?”

“That I love you.” Grantaire whimpers, looking through the shadow casted on his beloved’s face. “Sorry, Enjolras, I know it sounds too sudden. I just can’t help myself…..”

The rest of words is sealed with a kiss. 

***

When the dawn breaks above Paris, everyone has a smile glowed with sunlight. The barricade is flooded with brightness. 

Young and beautiful. Heaven doesn’t seem far away.


End file.
